1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to recreational vehicles such as skateboards and more particularly to skateboards which incorporate an audio entertainment device, such as a radio receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increased popularity of surfing in past years has lead to the design of the "sidewalk surfboard" or "skateboard" which permits the rider to simulate the activities of surfing without the requirement for an ocean. From its simple beginning as a board mounted to a plurality of roller skate wheels, the skateboard has advanced in both design and technology. Specialized wheel mounts, or "trucks" which permit turning by shifting of the rider's weight have become commonplace. Various guards and rails have been added to protect the board and permit the rider to perform handstands or other acrobatic tricks.
More recently, a skateboard has been disclosed which utilizes a pair of hand grips to facilitate such acrobatic efforts while simultaneously permitting a rider to positively engage his feet with the board while performing jumps. An example of this design may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,121, issued June 26, 1979.
A second aspect of the popularity of the surfing and skateboard culture is the music which is associated therewith. In order to simultaneously enjoy the music and its associated sport, it is currently necessary for a rider to constrain his or her activities to an area near a radio or tape player. This is generally not acceptable when a rider desires to travel from one point to another. An alternative procedure for enjoying music while skateboarding involves the utilization of a small personal stereo; however, the earphones utilized with these devices can prevent a rider from hearing automobile horns, sirens, or other audible warning devices and may result in serious injury to the rider.
Thus, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus which will permit a rider of a skateboard to enjoy music while riding the skateboard.